Victim of Changes
by sexipistol
Summary: The next story to the forever lost series. Before reading please read forever lost and talk tonight. will Makoto and Ami break up? will Makoto and Minako finally be happy together? read and find out! now it's really getting tense! yay! please review!


**A/N: Hello again! Yay! The next part of the series! Took me awhile but I did it! Hopefully you enjoy it, please review if you have any thoughts about it. It really helps. Well without further a do, here it is! Enjoy! Review! **

**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. **

Victim of changes

Makoto walked slowly through the streets of Tokyo, her mind raced, tears soaked her puffy red face. Her previous thumping heart had now fallen to her stomach, a very discomforting pain invaded her gut, she could feel herself being dragged aimlessly as to run away from her horrible acts. All Makoto could see was Ami's face, crying in utter despair, tears soaking her kind delicate face, a face filled with anger and hurt. She tried to decipher at what point everything had gone wry, in what moment her blue-haired ex saw straight through her lies, the deceit she could no longer hide. Flashes of their break-up hung heavily on her shoulders, the terrible conversation still echoed annoyingly in her mind.

_Minutes before, Makoto's apartment_

"We have to talk tonight"

Ami sighed, she could feel tears begin to form in her eyes, "Alright…let's talk" she said sitting down, her powerful mind readied itself for an event she had expected during several months.

Makoto took a deep breathe, her mind raced back and forth between her two wonderful moments with Minako and the four months she and Ami had suffered. "I've…been…been thinking that…we should break up", the words practically slipped from her mouth, she mentally hit herself for saying it wrong.

Ami jerked in her spot, she didn't realize it would hurt so much and she never expected Makoto to be so cold about it, nevertheless she remained calm, "Ok, I'm glad you finally realized how much I've…I mean we've been suffering, I understand" she stated flatly, resentment hanging loosely from her words.

Makoto bit her lip, tears stung her eyes, she hovered a bit before sitting next to the smaller girl, "It's not about you, honestly, I've just been really…" she was cut off by Ami's hand stopping her.

"Don't Makoto, it's fine. Just stop"

The taller girl grabbed Ami's hand, she squeezed it gently. The smaller girl chucked it back at her, "No! leave me alone! Just…go away!" she yelled, quickly she stood up and moved to the other side of the room, hands in her face and crying desolately.

Makoto scratched the back of her head, she looked around the room nervously for any distraction but she could not let the conversation die, she needed to explain, to alleviate even just a little Ami's pain, "We need to talk about it, I know it hurts but I can't leave it like this" she said finally standing up.

The blue-haired girl began to tremble, the visible outline of her face rapidly turned a crimson red, her hands gripped her cheeks mightily before she turned to confront the taller girl, "I don't want to know why you've been lying to me for four months! I don't want to hate you! Please go! Please!" she begged, just looking at Makoto at that moment made her heart ache and her body boil with anger. She did not want to hate her or say anything she would regret. The small trembling girl needed time and space to calm down before she could look into those deep emerald eyes again without bitterness, she loved her too much.

"I don't want you to hate me either! That's why I need to explain! Just listen to me! Please!" Makoto stupidly pushed.

No longer able to control herself, Ami gave into her emotions, "Fine! Go ahead! Tell me! Tell me why you lied to me! Why you can't be happy with me! Tell me so I can hate you!" she scram between wracking sobs.

The brunette jumped involuntarily, she had never seen her this angry, it scared her, "Ami…I…I…don't…please…don't…" she stammered.

"No Makoto! You started this now finish it!"

Makoto tilted her head sadly, she could not believe what she had caused, nevertheless she knew it was too late to go back, "I love you so much and that's why I can't hurt you anymore", she lied looking straight into Ami's wet eyes, "I don't deserve to be with you, you need someone better then me, you're much too great…"

"Don't lie Makoto, we both know this isn't about that. My only wish was to make you happy but you never were, not with me. So please don't tell me you don't deserve me, it's not that. You don't need me, you never have" Ami whimpered a little calmer though her hands still trembled and tears still fell from her face to the floor.

"I do need you! You make me happy! It's just…it's just…"

"Someone else makes you happier"

Makoto felt a lump lodge itself into her throat, she stood unmoving as nervousness crept up through her body. But she was determined never to reveal her true reasons for breaking up, at least for the sake of the team and especially Minako who held her friends so close to her heart. Instead, the brunette frowned "What? How could you say that! It's insane!" she accused a little too aggressively.

Ami took a step back, she knew her reasons were right for believing Makoto loved someone else but she never expected to be lied to so scornfully, "It's not insane! It's what any person in their right mind would believe! Just stop lying to me! Please! I want you to be happy! I love you!" she cried desperately.

"I love you too! I just don't want to hurt you anymore! It's not because of you or anybody else, it's because of me! I'm the problem!"

The blue-haired girl clenched her fists, "The problem is…you won't stop lying to me! Can't you understand I can see through you, you can't lie to me! Every night I woke to find you sitting on the bed sadly I always knew you were thinking of someone else, every time I looked into your eyes as we made love I could see you far away imagining another face. I know you tried to hide it but…your pain was too much. All I'm asking is for the truth, for the sake of anything we ever were, for me…please" she said, her anger faded as she sank back into her deep love for the tall brunette.

Now Makoto was the one angry, she couldn't believe Ami had known all along her yearning for someone else. Why didn't she say anything? Why did she continue a relationship based on deceit? Why did she let her suffer for so long? Forgetting her own evilness the brunette released her fury on the smaller girl, "If you truly believe that then why didn't you say anything?! If you were so sure I didn't love you then why didn't you break up with me! Huh? Tell me!"

"I tried to! Every single night! You wouldn't talk to me! You only lied!"

"Stop it! Just stop! I won't hear anymore of this! Believe what you want!" Makoto scram as she grabbed her coat, "I love you Ami…maybe not as much as you hoped but I do…but you probably don't believe me anyway!" she wept unabashed, as she was stepping out the door Ami grabbed her arm.

"Say hello to Minako for me"

Those words pierced through Makoto like a knife, she stopped for a moment but never turned to look at Ami, she merely grunted before pulling away and leaving, slamming the door abruptly as she did.

Makoto looked at her watch, it was already 10:30, she didn't expect to be showing up at Minako's house that late. The blonde was surely worried and disappointed she hadn't called but the present situation had left her no choice but to arrive unannounced. The cold air of the night stung the brunette's tear drenched face, she could see Minako's house appear a block away, the house was dark except for a single light, the blonde was definitely up waiting for Makoto to arrive.

The brunette ignored the strenuous journey over the fence, through the garden and up the tree to her princess's window. She wanted more then anything to be held by her beautiful love, to smell her again, kiss her delicious lips and forget the selfish, terrible person she had become, the coward who hid behind lies even when they were so evident. She looked through the window, Minako sat on her bed, her chin rested on her knees, her eyes lost in worry as she stared at the phone. The blonde looked so desperately love sick. Makoto smiled, she too felt that heart wrenching love, how could she ever be apart from Minako again?

Minako noticed she was being watched and quickly turned to look at the window, her face lit the instant she set eyes on Makoto. The blonde bolted off her bed and ran to her, almost falling over in the process. Hastily she unlocked and opened the window, she launched herself onto the taller girl.

"Mako-chan! I've been waiting for you to call all day! What took you so long? How did it go? What happened? I missed you so much!" Minako cried a little too excitedly, she hugged Makoto tightly, the stronger girl barely keeping her balance on the tree.

"I missed you too. Do you mind if we go inside?" Makoto asked kindly.

Minako jumped back startled, "Sorry!" she shrieked immediately grabbing the brunette's hand, with a big heave she pulled her in, they stumbled back a little before pulling their bodies together.

Makoto blushed, Minako's sweet scent dazzled her, "Hi" she said with an enormous smile.

The blonde giggled and gave her a sweet kiss, "Hi to you too. How was your day?" she asked playing with the taller girl's collar.

"Awful. How about you?"

"Awful too"

"Really? Why was that?" Makoto asked placing soft kisses on the smaller girl's neck.

"Because! I've missed you! I was so worried, I haven't heard from you all day. Was it horrible?" Minako asked worried as ever. She finally looked at Makoto deeply and realized she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and still a little moist.

The brunette smiled weakly and waved her hand dismissively, "We don't need to talk about that right now. I'm just glad to finally be here with you" she said placing a kiss on Minako's lips.

Minako was immediately engulfed by the kiss, her hands slid up around Makoto's neck, as she massaged her she could feel the taller girl's tension built up in her shoulders. With great difficulty she tore herself away and stared deeply into the confused, sad emerald eyes, "Mako-chan…I think we should talk about it. I can tell you're hurting. I understand. You care for Ami, a lot. Just…tell me how you feel, please" she whispered wiping a single tear from the brunette's cheek.

Makoto grinned a little then turned away, she took a moment to calm herself before looking back at the blonde and gently rubbing her cheek, "I feel great. I'm with you now. Don't worry anymore, okay? I'm fine" she said tracing her fingers along Minako's face and down to her collar bone.

Minako grabbed her hand and shook it, "Mako-chan! You need to talk about it! Whatever you're feeling, anything you want to say, you can tell me!" she encouraged, her eyes glistened desperately.

Makoto was about to protest but an annoying beeping sound interrupted her, looking down she saw Minako take out her communicator and turn it on, it was Rei.

"Hey Rei, what's up?" the blonde asked sounding a little exasperated.

The priestess looked utterly furious, nevertheless she spoke calmly to Minako, "Hello Mina-chan. Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if Mako-chan is there. I've been calling her communicator but she won't answer. I REALLY need to speak with her" she said flatly.

Minako tore her eyes away from the communicator for a second to look up at the taller girl, she gave her a weak smile before returning to Rei, "Yes she's here with me".

Makoto was flawing her arms around and shaking her head as Minako handed her the communicator, with a frustrated sigh she turned it over and gave an innocent friendly smile, "Hi Rei! Sorry but I left my communicator at home. What's going on?" she asked feeling very nervous by the priestess's raging eyes and tight frown.

"What the hell did you do to Ami? Why did you break up with her?"

Makoto grimaced as she felt an uneasiness in her stomach, "Look Rei-chan, I don't think this is any of your business. Please stay out of it" she said bluntly, beside her Minako nudged her on the arm.

Rei's eyes lit up furiously, "Not my business? Ami made it my business when she showed up here ready to die! I've never seen her so broken up! It took Usagi and I forever too calm her down! What is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"U…Usagi is there with you?"

"No. She took Ami home. What does it matter anyway? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Makoto watched as Minako sat down on the bed and looked away almost as if she were trying to ignore the conversation. The brunette took a deep breathe before returning to the small device in her hand, "We broke up. Neither of us were happy so I ended it. What more is there to say?"

"Plenty more! Why did you do it? You didn't love her anymore? Are you seeing someone else?"

The question made both girls in the room jump. Minako squinted and jerked uncomfortably while Makoto returned to her only line of defense: anger. "What? No! I can't believe you would think that! Why does everybody think I cheated?" she retaliated smoothly.

"I never said you cheated. You being in love with someone else is the only explanation I can think of! It would be the only reason for you to break up with Ami just like that!"

"Well I'm not in love with anyone else, okay? I've had a long day as it is and I don't need a guilt trip from you! So please, drop it!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll leave you alone but don't expect me to comfort you when you really want to talk about it. Just promise me you'll leave Ami alone at school tomorrow. The thought of seeing you is nerve wrecking as it is" she quickly said before turning her communicator off.

Makoto almost threw the small device but thought twice, after all it belonged to Minako. She stood there shaking angrily, she desperately wanted to hit something. Two small arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Minako snuggled against the taller girl's back as her hands comfortingly rubbed her stomach. Makoto smiled at this, the rage quickly leaving her now warm body.

"Don't worry Mako-chan. I'll be there for you no matter what happens. I'm here now and I'll always be there. No matter what. Do you understand?" Minako said turning Makoto to face her. The blonde had tears in her eyes but fought hard to stop them, she needed to be strong in case Makoto having a sudden change of heart about their relationship.

Makoto tilted her head a little and sighed, smiling she pulled the smaller girl into a tight embrace, "Oh Minako! This doesn't change anything. I could never leave you! I don't care what they think. It'll pass" she said feeling Minako cry against her chest.

"…sniff…but…but…"

"No buts. They don't need to know about us, at least not until you want them to. I know Ami, it won't take long for her to forgive me. I just need to have a talk with her, calmly and rationally. Everything will be fine"

Minako looked up as a small smile crept to her lips, "Are you sure? Being with me doesn't make you feel…guilty?" she asked trying to hide her smile. Her mind needed to hear Makoto say it again, say that she would stay.

"No. It makes me feel happy. I love you more then anything in the world and I know it's gonna suck sometimes with the team but that's why we have each other. It'll pass, I'm sure of it" Makoto said as she began to kiss and nuzzle Minako's neck.

Minako easily gave in. The two girls stripped and soon found themselves under the covers, kissing and touching, it took them two hours to finally settle in and fall asleep in each others arms.

The next day was not so pleasant. Minako's alarm clock was the nosiest Makoto had ever heard, it wasn't surprising due to the blonde's laziness, nevertheless it worked perfectly. Giving and receiving kisses along the way, the two girls dressed and ate breakfast, they left for school early (much to Mrs. Aino's surprise) and walked happily to school. Makoto's heart began to race as they neared the entrance, nervously she glanced around looking for Ami or Usagi, the former more urgently than the latter.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at recess. Don't worry about today, it's going to be fine" Minako said placing a gentle kiss on the taller girl's cheek, "I love you" she whispered before walking off to her first class.

Makoto dreaded her own first class. She shared it with Ami as well as Usagi. Heart thumping vigorously against her ribs, the brunette dragged herself along the corridor filled with students laughing and talking. Makoto almost doubled over when she spotted her blue-haired ex taking books out of her locker, she looked sullen and lost but most of all nervous as ever. Her small hands shook as she gripped her books, apparently she made a distraction to rearrange them over and over, almost dropping them in the process.

Makoto took tiny steps towards her, she felt like throwing up and even contemplated skipping school that day. But she had to get it over with. Speak to Ami kindly and hope she would be forgiven. She stood inches away from the smaller girl but went unnoticed, with a small smile she leaned against the lockers, "Hi Ami-chan, how are you?" she asked looking straight at the girl.

Ami flinched a little but did nothing else. Instead, her hands played awkwardly with her books. Unfortunately her cheeks had already turned red and her eyes were becoming moist.

"Listen Ami, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I don't want you to hate me. Do you think we can still be…friends?" Makoto asked kindly but tactlessly.

"Leave me alone"

"No please, just listen to me"

"Leave me alone"

"I just want to talk, please!"

Ami slammed her locker shut, it echoed loudly through the hall, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she scram, her eyes were on fire and her small body shook furiously. All was silent as every student laid eyes on the shy, brainy blue haired girl. Many of them stared in awe as it was the first time they had heard her speak, or in this case, scream.

Makoto felt cold sweat invade her body, awkwardly she leaned in closer, "Ami-chan, calm down. I only wanted to talk. I'm sorry" she whispered hoping to detach some of the glances directed at them.

"LEAVE! GO!"

The taller girl took a step back, everything was still quiet around her, "Can we go outside and talk? Please? I don't want to leave things like this" she begged.

"NO!"

"But…but…I…I…"

Ami slammed her fist against the metal lockers beside her, "NO MAKOTO! YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK MY- HEART AND EXPECT TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN!" she roared before beginning to whimper, her hands covered her face as she began to cry, "Just…leave me… alone, please" she slurred through sobs.

Makoto, persistent as ever, reached out her hand to touch the smaller girl but was suddenly pushed back by someone behind her. Usagi had run up and taken Ami into her arms, cradling her warmly, she whispered reassuring words.

"Usagi, I…I…don't…know…what…" Makoto stammered before being interrupted.

"Don't Mako-chan. Go. Leave her alone" Usagi demanded as she looked at the brunette angrily.

"I didn't mean to, I…just…just…"

Usagi tightened her embrace on Ami, "Go! You've hurt her enough! Don't you understand? Leave! NOW!" she yelled. Behind them someone giggled, the blonde snapped her head towards the owner, "Don't you have class? Mind your own business!" she shouted directing herself to at least 50 students and even a couple of teachers. Shamefully they all scuttled away and back to their own matters.

Usagi's atrocious tone and penetrating gaze scared Makoto. Taking a few steps back, she left the two girls and quickly retreated to the bathroom. After waiting for a few girls to leave, she leaned against a sink and broke down to cry. Her heart ached for Minako to hold her, comfort her, maker her forget everything that had happened. The door slowly opened, sure enough her blonde princess had found her.

"Mako-chan! I heard what happened. Please don't cry my love" Minako said as she launched herself unto the taller girl, she held her trembling body closely.

Makoto buried her face in the blonde's hair, "I…don't…get…it. I…I…tried…to…talk to her. And…then…Usagi…she…she…" she whimpered.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine"

"No it's not!" Makoto snapped pushing Minako away, "They hate me Minako! My friends! My only friends! They all hate me!" she cried resuming her position against the sink.

"No they don't! They just need some time!" the blonde replied, she too had tears falling down her cheeks.

Makoto slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head, "What was I thinking? How could I do this to Ami? To the team! That night…it was…it was…"

"A mistake?" Minako ended the sentence sourly.

"No! of coarse not!" Makoto yelled not even looking up, "I'm sorry. This is just…hard. Could we go back to my place? I really don't want to be here right now" she said. Instead of an answer she only heard the bathroom door gently close. Looking up she realized Minako had gone, leaving her alone to cry nestled on the cold floor.

After about an hour, the tears finally stopped. Makoto stood up, wiped her face off and proceeded to leave the school. On her way out she received a few curious glances but completely ignored them. Her heart ached terribly, all the crying had given her a throbbing headache, every bone in her body felt broken, if it hadn't been for the unbearable pain she would've sworn she was dead.

The walk home felt endless. Everything annoyed Makoto. She quickened her pace fearing a sudden outburst against an innocent person on the street, her mind raced with painful memories but she stayed focused on arriving to her destination without any further incident. She felt the slightest tinge of relief as her apartment building came into view.

Makoto raced up the steps of the building, hands shaking she managed to open the door to her apartment and slam herself inside. Breathing heavily she paced around the living room before collapsing down on the couch, hands in her face, the trembling and sobbing returned. She thought about Ami. How much pain she caused her, the neglect that had been present for more then 4 months. How could she ever be forgiven? The stream of endless lies, hidden so badly behind her selfishness. The hurt in her innocent, blue eyes. Oh! Her terrible unabashed screams, her soft gentle voice forever lost in them. Then there was Usagi and Rei. Loyal, perfect friends. Makoto knew they would be there for her but how much was uncertain. She understood why they were so mad. She understood how much it pained them to see how crude she could be even to the friends who had saved her from a life time of loneliness. Would things ever be the same?

Then there was Minako. Like a dagger to the heart, Makoto remembered the bathroom incident. How could it have been a mistake? That one night which changed her world, the night she felt incredible feelings she never knew existed, the night her life began. Minako was the only thing she wanted, the only thing she needed. She loved her so much, it hurt. Waking up beside the blonde beauty was like being reborn. When their bodies touched it was like a fire burning everything around them. Oh…and her lips. The sweetest, most succulent taste in the world could never compare. But then, if she loved her so much, why did everything feel so wrong? Did she, even for a moment, truly regret being with her? No. It wasn't regret. Perhaps, guilt? Their moments together were amazing but somehow Makoto knew the guilt was always there, hidden behind the ecstasy she felt with Minako.

Holding her body tightly, Makoto fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted by the loss of her friends and especially Minako. Strange sceneries and absurd situations formed in her stressed brain but they always led to the same thing: loss. Her mind created friends yelled at her, humiliated her and shun her away. Minako would always stare at her, sorrow ridden and hurt, always so far away. The brunette tossed and turned, she would try to run away but her greatest fear kept following her, Minako's tearful, disappointed eyes would not leave her.

BANG! BANG!

Makoto bolted up, drenched in sweat and tears, her heart hammered fiercely against her chest. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 5. She laid back down and wiped her wet face.

"Mako-chan! Please open up!" came the sweetest, worried voice from the other side of the door.

The brunette quickly got up to open, with a wide smile she received Minako who pounced on her, almost causing them both to fall down.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" the blonde cried holding Makoto tightly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry! I could never think we're a mistake! I love you so much!" the taller girl said excitedly, her dreams and anguish quickly faded away.

Minako jumped up and wrapped her legs around Makoto, "I love you too, so much. I just hate to see you hurt. Do you want to talk about what happened today?" she said carefully before giving the brunette a small peck on the lips.

"No. I only want to be with you. Let's forget about everything else" Makoto whispered giving Minako a long passionate kiss. Again, she was digging the guilt further and further down but being the her blonde princess was much too breath taking.

The two girls, still locked in each other's arms, staggered and stumbled to the bedroom, their lips never parting. In a few quick movements they were under the covers, completely naked. They had found each other again. Passion and longing enveloped them as they made love. The heat and intensity warming their bodies and hearts until they could take no more, if such a thing were possible.

Makoto breathed heavily as she laid on top of Minako who was also catching her breathe. She looked down at her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. She felt so happy yet…something was nagging her. She grimaced as guilt ate at her insides, the memory of that morning came flooding in, drowning her perfect mood. She tried to hide it but her eyes gave her away.

Minako looked up at the brunette. Her once joyful eyes were now sunken, almost lost in another world. She caressed Makoto's cheek, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

The blonde grabbed her face with both hands, "No you're not. Please tell me" she urged.

Makoto gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. Mina-chan, will you move in with me?" she asked hoping this wonderful idea would change the subject.

"Mako-chan, I'd love to but…"

"But what? Come on! It'll be incredible!"

Minako sighed, she gripped Makoto's face harder and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to you" she whispered solemnly.

Makoto looked completely taken aback, "What? Do what to me? Why not?" she asked puzzled and a little angrily.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I can't stand to see you struggling with the guilt I know you're feeling. It's obvious I'm not helping you, at least not like this"

"W…what?"

Minako closed her eyes as tears fell from them, she bit her quivering lip, "I…I know you love me. I also know you love Usagi and Rei…and Ami. It pains you so much to hurt them and it pains you even more to deceive them. I can't let you keep doing this to yourself, I just…just…can't!" she wailed.

Makoto felt her throat tighten, her head spun making her feel dizzy, "What are you saying? Are you…leaving me?" she choked.

"No! Never! I'll always be there, no matter what! But right now…I can only be your friend. Please understand, I'm doing this for you, I love you" Minako whispered still holding the brunette's face, tears fell gently on her face.

Makoto felt too heart broken to think, she moved herself off of the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed, "I want you to leave" she demanded.

Minako, drenched in tears, almost threw herself on the taller girl, she wanted to take back her words and hold her. But she loved Makoto too much, she knew how much the guilt pained her and although they would not kiss or make love, she promised to be there for her no matter how hard it would be. The blonde silently put on her clothes, her eyes never leaving Makoto's shaking figure. Before leaving, she walked over to her and placed a sweet kiss on her moist cheek.

"I love you. I always will. You can always count on me. Goodbye Mako-chan" Minako whispered as she walked out of the room, leaving Makoto sitting alone in the dark, wondering where it had all gone wrong.

Another endless night…

The next morning Makoto walked glumly to school, she yawned half the way, she had never experienced such a terrible night. She thought twice about going to class but being inside the apartment where Minako left her was driving her crazy. She wanted to see her. Badly. As Makoto reached the corridor she doubled back as she spotted Usagi and Ami having an apparently heated conversation. Quickly she turned a corner and scuttled into the bathroom.

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto turned around to find Minako standing there, her eyes were puffy and red, she stood holding a handkerchief, "Mina-chan…hi. How are you?" she asked a little awkwardly.

The blonde chuckled, "Just dandy" she said sarcastically.

Makoto smiled, just seeing her made her heart melt, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't completely understand…well…anything but I only want to be with you, I don't care how" she said taking a few steps towards her.

Minako also took a few steps forward, smiling she reached for Makoto's hand and pulled her close, "You'll understand, I promise. I know that one day we'll be together, how we want to be. Just wait" she said feeling the taller girl's hot, sweet breathe against her face.

The two stood face to face, holding hands and bodies pressed together.

"I love you" Makoto whispered, her lips inches away from Minako's.

"I love you too" the blonde replied, all strength lost, she kissed the brunette. The two girls were quickly and easily enveloped in the kiss. Hungrily they parted mouths, holding each other, afraid of letting go. Neither aware that the bathroom door had creaked open.

From the small opening at the door, Ami watched the passionate kiss. Like a splash of cold water to the face, it hit her. She finally understood. All the lies, Makoto's unhappiness for 4 months, it all made sense. That night she left in the pouring rain to find Minako, the night she left her. All the pieces of the puzzle were now falling into place. The answer was shocking but not surprising, it was as if she knew all along. Her heart turned to ice but her mind burned with fury. Ami quietly stepped into the bathroom and forcefully slammed the door behind her.

To be continued…

**Final note: boy, that was a long one. Anyway sorry for the tardy update but school is really eating up my time. What did u think? Good cliffhanger, huh? Next chapter is gonna be chaos! But I would appreciate any ideas one might have. I have a few of my own but I'm still not sure. Any suggestions would be really great. Thanks 4 yur time. Please review and until next time! Bye! **


End file.
